


Driven to Distraction

by Kaitie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, Workplace Sex, phlint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitie/pseuds/Kaitie
Summary: Clint is bored at work and Phil knows he should be worried.





	Driven to Distraction

Phil straightened the stack of files on his desk, carefully double-checking to make sure that everything was there. He was just about to grab everything and head over to the conference room when he heard a knock on the door.

“Yeah?”

“Hey” Clint said, peeking his head in the door, making sure he wasn’t interrupting anything.

“Oh hey, come on in” Phil said with a wave.

Clint came over, hopping up onto the desk next to Phil, toppling his files so they scattered onto the floor.

“Oops.”

Phil just sighed and rolled his eyes good-naturedly while leaning over to pick them up. “You’re actually early. You must have been bored.”

Clint snorted. “You never give me the credit that I honestly think I’m due.”

Phil raised an eyebrow, giving him a disbelieving look.

“Ok, yeah, fine, I was bored. But, I thought maybe if I swung by a little bit early…” He scooted over on the desk until he was directly in front of Phil. Grabbing his tie, Clint pulled him in for a kiss, nipping at Phil’s lower lip.

Phil pulled away reluctantly. “Not a chance. We’ve got five minutes before briefing the trainees, which does not leave us any time for – that” he said, swallowing hard while waving a hand at Clint. “And even if we did, I told you that it was not happening in my office again. The mess last time was not worth it.”

Clint pushed his lip out in a pout.

“Ok, it might have been a little bit worth it. But unless you’re cleaning it next time, forget it.”

“Deal, I’ll handle the cleanup, if you also let me handle you” Clint said suggestively, moving from the desktop to Phil’s lap. Phil leaned back in his chair as Clint straddled his legs, facing him. “C’mon” he whispered, grabbing Phil’s earlobe with his teeth.

Phil placed his hands on Clint’s chest, pushing him off gently. “No. Now get off, I can’t stand up in front of twenty SHIELD agents with a hard-on.”

“Fine” Clint relented, “but I’m bringing my lunch to eat during the meeting.”

“O-Okay” Phil said warily, not liking how easily Clint gave in. That was never a good sign.

 

***

A few minutes later, Phil stood at the front of the conference room with twenty pairs of SHIELD trainee eyes on him and Clint at the head of the table, barely paying attention. Which was what he was usually doing, in most situations, so Phil just carried on.

“Alright everyone, you’ve already received you intel packets with the general outline of your final training op. If you’ll open to the first page, we’re just going to run through a few specifics and then you’ll all be on your way.”

As the agents all flipped through the papers, Phil glanced up at Clint who was opening a brown paper lunch bag, checking the contents inside.

“And you’re all familiar with Agent Barton” Phil said, gesturing to the archer as everyone turned to look at him. “He’ll be the head agent in charge this time, so once you leave here, you’re his problem” he said with a smile. The trainees chuckled quietly.

Clint just gave a wave, barely looking up from his food.

“So” Phi said, drawing everyone’s attention back to him, “You’ll see on the first page the details on the two subjects you’ll be responsible for apprehending…”

He continued talking, running through the relevant information that the trainees would have to lead them in the right direction. But as he continued, while the agents studiously wrote down notes in their files and listened intently, Clint seemed to have a different idea.

Watching, without being obvious about it, Phil saw him pull a banana out of the bag first. _Huh_ , he thought to himself, _that’s weird, Clint hates fruit…oh._

It didn’t take long for Phil to catch on to Clint’s game. He peeled the banana slowly, dragging strips of the yellow skin down one by one, revealing the pale flesh beneath. Putting the banana to his lips, his tongue flicked out, tasting just the tip.

“And that’s – that’s where you’ll meet up with” Phil stuttered, “Agent Romonoff. I recommend you have everything in order before you get to her, or she won’t be happy.”

Phil swallowed thickly as he looked back to Clint, who was waiting for him to look again. Slipping the tip of the banana into his mouth, he wrapped his lips around it tightly, sliding it back out, then in again. Phil could see his tongue running along the underside. Suddenly his pants were fitting a bit too tight and he had lost his place in the presentation.

“Sorry, too much on my mind” he apologized, scanning the paper in front of him until he found his place. “After the rendezvous with Agent Romonoff, you’ll move on to…”

He continued rambling, hoping he was making sense, while his eyes flicked back to land on Clint, who took a deep breath before sliding the entire banana into his throat until his nose hit the peel at the end. Phil sucked in a breath, trying to remain composed as Clint pulled back off of it, wiping at the spit that dribbled onto his chin. He then gave it long licks with a flattened tongue, running from the bottom to the tip.

Daring to lock eyes with Phil, Clint gave him a grin, but got only a glare in return as Phil prayed that none of the trainees turned to look at Clint. Phil turned around, pointing to the map hanging on the wall behind him, outlining the route that the agents would be taking for the first half of their trip.

Turning back, he was relieved to see the banana was gone. His relief didn’t last long however, as Clint next pulled out an oatmeal sandwich cookie. As Phil watched, somehow still carrying on a coherent train of though, Clint pulled open the plastic, the crinkling drawing a few quick glances from the others at the table. Phil widened his eyes ever-so-slightly in warning, knowing it was futile, but needing to try anyway.

Clint waited until everyone’s attention was once again turned toward Phil before he held the cookie up to his mouth. With his thumbs, he gently spread the two halves of the soft cookie away from each other, opening up just the top, his tongue swiping the white cream from the furrow he’d made. Licking flecks of cream from his lips, he went back for more, his tongue running along the groove, scooping up more of the fluffy filling and drawing it into his mouth.

Phil’s mouth went dry watching Clint’s ministrations. He shifted his stance, trying to relieve his growing discomfort which luckily wasn’t obvious to the rest of the room yet. Clint could tell though, judging from the victorious glint in his eye. He continued lapping at the cookie’s inside, flipping it around and starting again at the other end.

Thankfully, the briefing was just about over, and as Phil finished up the last bits of direction, Clint popped the last bit into his mouth, chewing loudly.

“Good luck, I’m sure you’ll all do great” Phil called to the group encouragingly as they filed out of the room. As the last one wandered out, Phil shut the door forcefully, locking it behind them.

“Seriously?”

“What?” Clint asked innocently through a mouth full of cookie. Phil just glared at him as he finished, swallowing the rest.

Walking over to Clint’s seat, he cupped Clint’s face in his hands, tilting it upwards. “Finished?”

Clint nodded.

“Because it sure seemed like there was something else you wanted in your mouth” Phil said, voice husky.

Clint lowered his eyes, peeking up through his eyelashes the way he knew Phil liked. He could hear the change in Phil’s breathing as his thumbs brushed over Clint’s cheekbones.

“Was there?” he asked.

Clint nodded again, placing his hands on Phil’s waist, waiting for the okay.

“Show me.”

Clint’s fingers flew for Phil’s belt buckle, making quick work of it. Flicking open the button on his fly, Clint lowered the zipper before tugging Phil’s pants down impatiently.

Phil stepped in front of Clint’s chair so he could lean back against the edge of the conference table, hands splayed on the tabletop for balance. His erection was stretching the thin black cotton of his briefs, which Clint was eyeing hungrily.

Phil bit his lip as Clint hooked his fingers into the waist band, pulling them down around Phil’s thighs. His cock sprung free, almost fully hard, jutting forward. Not wasting any time, Clint leaned forward to capture the head of Phil’s cock in his mouth, his tongue probing the slit at the tip. Phil’s head dropped back, eyes closed.

“Jesus, Clint” he moaned quietly. Placing one hand on Clint’s head, he softly urged him forward, sliding more of Phil’s length into his mouth.

Wrapping his fist around the bottom of Phil’s cock, he slid it up and down, matching the movements of his mouth, making Phil feel like his entire length was being swallowed. His fingers gripped Clint’s short hair tightly as his hips jerked upward.

Clint bobbed quickly, tongue massaging the underside of Phil’s erection. As Phil’s other hand moved to Clint’s head, he braced himself on Phil’s thighs and relaxed his throat, letting Phil fuck his mouth. He started shallowly, gradually going deeper, pumping rhythmically into Clint’s mouth. Clint tightened his lips around Phil, drawing a groan from the older man.

“God, yes Clint” he panted.

Clint slid one hand up Phil’s thigh, cupping his balls, kneading them gently in his palm. Phil gasped, his hips jerking violently, nearly choking Clint. He swallowed around Phil’s cock, breathing heavily through his nose, saliva dribbling from the corner of his mouth.

Phil’s face was flushed, his forehead beaded with sweat and Clint knew he was close. He let go of his balls, reaching around and running one finger over Phil’s backside, spreading his cheeks and rubbing gently over his entrance. Phil inhaled sharply, his rhythm faltering.

“I’m gonna –” he ground out through gritted teeth, warning Clint.

Clint worked hard, increasing his suction as his finger circled Phil’s hole, pressing just the pad of his finger inside.

“Oh fuck, Clint” he groaned. His hips stuttered forward as Clint felt him fill his mouth, and swallowed as much as he could.

Phil slipped from his mouth, wiping Clint’s chin clean with his thumb.

“Happy now?”

“Yeah. Are you?” Clint shot back with a grin.

“You could say that” Phil said, giving Clint a kiss as he stood up. “I really do have to get back to work.” He gave Clint an apologetic look, seeing the bulge at the front of his pants. “This is your own fault, you know.”

Clint laughed, adjusting himself in an attempt to make his situation less obvious.

“I know, don’t worry about it, I think I’ll just go hit the showers and take care of business.”

Phil shook his head. “Just try to make sure no one walks in on you, yeah? That’s for my eyes only.” He gave Clint another kiss, lingering for a moment. “I’ll owe you one later.”

Clint raised his eyebrows, “You know I’ll hold you to that.”

“Oh, I’m counting on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fic I did during NaNoWriMo last year. This time it was "Imagine Person A making loud sexual noises in front of Person B while eating a “suggestive” food. Bonus if Person B is trying to work on an important project while Person A is doing it." From hopelesslylost37 on tumblr.
> 
> Hope you like. I love me some Phlint.


End file.
